la saga del dragon : el pequño bicio
by Gadiel8595
Summary: spike un drago que a sufrido traumas piscologicos y fisicos a causa de su salvasion el pequeño bicio .El y su mejor amiga intentaran salvar a equestria ,en todo este tienpo viviran aventuras ,crisis ,malestares ,problrmas y etc.
1. capitulo 0

_**si te incomoda mi ortografia pasate al capitulo 7 no te as perdido nada de la historia prinsipal **_


	2. capitulo 1 el despertar del nuevo dia

este es mi primer fic hasi que espero que les guste o les aya pasado un buen tienpo

un dia como cualquier otro estaba saliendo el sol en ponyville y podemos observar a spike recostado en s u cama el se estaba moviendo muy brusco cuando de golpe despierta todo sudado y agitando su cabeza con un gara en esta

spike: otraves ese sueño ¿Cuándo será que parrara esto?

se para de la cama y ba asia la cosina y abre el congelador dándose cuenta de que no abia nada de comida se dirige a la alacena la abre y encuentra una pequeña gema solitaria y polvorienta la toma y la abrasa - ya esta no ay de que temer- se la come y dega el drama para otra ocasión.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y spike se dirige a esta al abrirla se encuentra con la poni mas bella que alla visto en su vida era de color morado como twilight pero su crin era azul con una linia blanca que le atravesaba el crin ,spike se queda con la boca abierta.

Poni: aah estas bien?

spike: (parpadiando y serando la boca) ... si

poni: oye me e perdido y no se donde me encuentro me pudes de decir donde queda la biblioteca de poniville

spike: si es aquí (tartamudiando)

poni: que bueno estaba buscando un libro ... tu eres el dueño?

spike: si ... y como se llama ese libro

poni:(sonragada y viendo a otro lado) sexo en la blaya (entre susuros)

spike: (muebe su orega y agudisa su oido)mente de spike:woh como es posible que le guste tal tipo de libro a una pony tan ermosa-lo siento pero ese libro aourita no lo tenemos

poni: ay que mal (se da media buelta) bueno adios

antes de que crusara la puerta spike la detubo

spike: e...espera quieres que te relata el libroporque yo ya lo lei y ademas tanbien lo e buscado en otros lugare de poniville y no lo e encontrado y la berdad no quero acer perder tu tienpo

poni: si poque no ,no tengo nada mas que aser

mente de spike: talbes pueda conoser mas de ella y si ten... -otra ves no (nervioso)

poni: te encuentras bien

spike corre tan rapido como puede hasta el baño que rainbow se sentiria un poco selosa de su belosidad ,spike ya en el baño se ensiera y saca una caja escondida detas del labamanos ,la cual abre denrto de la caja ay una montañotas de pastillas que paresen dulces de las cuales toma 2 y las introduse en su boca y se las traga al mismo tienpo se pone mas tranquilo sale del baño para encontrase con la poni checando libros de la cesion de adultos

spike: ya podemos enpesar

poni:si (sierra el libro y se le be la cara roja como tomate

despues de unas cuantas preguntas para conoserse mejor spike y merari (la poni)se cientan a tomar te y espike enpiesa a relatarle el libro .despue de una horas terminan de charlar

merari: bueno ya me tengo que ir a casa ,tengo cosas que hacer

spike:regresaras algun dia deestos

merari:si cuando quiera a un gran relatador como tu ,pero me temo que no sera pronto

spike:(sonrojado leve) entonses yo puedo visitarte algun dia

merari: si toma -le entrega una pequeña targeta donde le dice don de se ubica y su cel -pero me abisas cuando vallas a ir bueno adios

spike: adios

mientras tanto en una bodega

podemos apresiar a un poni color rojo carmesi (sangre) con crin de color azul con una linia blanca atrabesandole su crinllamado bloodi estaba sentado en una silla de oficina frente a un escritori hasiendo lo que parecen cuentas

entonse al cuarto entra un poni conpletamente azul con ojos de gato morados y una ciuti mark de una pila de billetes

poni:bloodi

bloodi:(enojado) ya te dige que me llames señor

poni: (asustadi) perdon señor spike no va a benir lleba 5 horas de atraso

bloodi: ese maldito le dige que era inportante este asunto

mientras tanto en la biblioteca

podemos opserbar a spike recostado en el sofa muy pensatibo cuando se da cuenta de la hora que es se sienta -que se me esta olbidando ah si tengo que ir a conprar la comida para el mes

a las 7:00 pm

spike regresa a su casa con muchas bolsas alacomodar todo se ba a la cama pero antes de quedarse dormido su celular suena

spike: quien abla

bloodi: no viniste al ebento y te dige que te iba a ir mal si es que no asistas

fin del primer capitulo de esta saga

nota:spike tiene 17 años y mide lo que celesti

perdonen mi mal ortografia este ya me acostrumbe a facebook


	3. capitulo 2 una inesperada sorpresa

hola** conpañeros de lectores y escritores los pocos que ayan visto el primer capitulo no lo pude subir a causa de un problema en mi cpu y espero que llano vuelva a pasar bueno disfuten este nuevo capitulo de esta saga**

spike: no puede ser eso es lo que se me estaba olvidando ,ne lo dego para después lo que quiero haurita es tener un buen sueño.

spike se quedo dormido casi sin ninguna preocupación pue a este se le abian olvidado las consecuencias que traia no aber asistido a este evento

a la mañana siguiente

spike se despierta pensando el porque las pequeñas de considensias que la vida te trae sin aviso algundo

spike:debo dejar de pensar en eso tengo un dia muy apretado este dia ... además tengo que ir con bloody para pedir disculpas aaah que mal oy quería ir a visitar a merari pero bueno si no se pude no se pude

sale de la cama y se dirige a la cosina donde prepara 3 sanwdich uno para el otro para olweus y el ultimo para su fénix después de desallunar spike se pone a labar platos despues a barrer y por ultimo a sacudir polvo de los libros y estantes y todo eso antes de las 12 ,antes de salir de su casa le dice a su fénix y a olweus que se encargen todo el dia o asta que el llege . spike sale de la casa despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a el tren que ba a manhatan. al llegar spike se dirige a una bodega que por fuera parece abandonada pero al adentrarse era mas omenos como una bodega regular pero mas limpia ,se dirige a una oficina con el nobre de bloody grabado en ella .antes de entrar spike traga saliva y le tienblan las manos .entoseces abre la puerta para darse cuenta que esta todo apgado y loso la ventana de atrás del aciento iluminaban un poco ecepto a bloody quien apenas se lograba disipular que era el

bloody:... por fin muestras tu cara necesitamos conversar

spike:de que quieres hablar (digo muy nervioso)

bloody:de lo que te dige que te iba a hacer si es que faltabas (esto ultimo lo dijo muy macabro lo cual iso que spike se pusiera mas nervioso)...te acurdas-spique traga saliva

spike: te juro que estaba muy ocupado para benir

bloody:que cosas eran mas importantes para que faltaras

spike enpeso a sudar y justo cuando le iba a decir una escusa tocaron a la puerta

bloody:pase

merari:papi necesito ir a poniville para ver al quien te abla...spike que ases aqui

bloody:(se levanta de su silla) este faltista es de quien me ablaste ayer

mente de spike:que demonios esta pacando aquí no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando-papi el es tu papi(confundido)

bloody:spike puedes salir unos 5 minutos para conversar con mi hija

spike ace caso y sale de la oficina-woh no sabi que era su padre talbes aci me safe de algunas deudas que le debo- se sienta en unos acientos alado de la puerta ,se encontraba nervioso porque no sabia que se estaban diciendo cuando se le ocure poner un oído en la puerta y para su mala suerte las puerta hera muy gruesa y no alcanzaba a escuchar nada entonses se vuelve a acomodar y a pensar sobre que es lo que podían estar diciendo paso media hora salio merari contenta -que paso-merari le dice- dice que pases-spike pasa a la oficina y se cienta

bloody:mira spike por esta bes te la boy a pasar pero si es que me buelbes a fallar en al algo te bolla colgar de las pelotas

spike:gracias oyga y a que se debe ese cambio tan repentino

bloody:es que no me gusta molestar a amigos de mi pequeña pero ya lo sabes bas albertido te puedes ir ...a y una cosa si le pasa algo a mi querida hija te quitare eso y boy a hacer que te las trages

spike:si entendidio (muy nervioso digo lo anterior)

spike sale de la oficina se encuentra con merari sentada en el mismo lugar que el -quieres ir por un helado

merari:si

spike y merari salen de la bodega y se dirigen al centro comercial pero antes de entrar ay una bola de ponys que estaban gritando como si estuvieran en una pele al asercarse spike se da cuenta de que se están peliando 2 mercenarios los cuales spike les debe mas de 10000 dólares y cuando intenta uir todos se abian percatado de su presencia

pony: ey mira blak y silber que ese no es spike nuesrto biego amigo

silber y blak:todos contra ese dragooon

**fin del capitulo 2 **

**le are unas preguntas**

**¿les esta gustando?**

**¿quieren que canbiar algo de la historia?**

**nota: twiligth esta en una reunion importante de princesas que durar meses **


	4. capitulo 3 el regreso de biegos amigos

**hola lectore y escritores comensemos con este capitulo**

nota: black es de color café y su crin es de color azul tiene sicratises por toda la parte iscierda de su cara pero sus ojos sin un rasgullos y de tono rojo silver es de color plata su crin es del mismo tono pero rubio de la parte superior pero este no tiene sicratises sus ojos son de color verde

spike: maldita sea cuando los doy por muertos regresa y me quieren acesinar

los dos corrieron lo mas rápido que podían pero fueron alcanzados con facilidad

black:todavía te acuerdas de nosotros spike e esperado este dia para matarte ... sabes por tu culpa y no pagarnos las armas que te vendimos nos fue muy mal no ubieran matado pero lo conseguimos ... y ahora porfin tendremos nuestra benjansa

merari: spike quienes son ellos me están dando miedo

spike: son unos mercenarios de pacotilla

silver: de pacotilla eeh pues te conseguimos un paquete de un mes en 5 días y asi nos lo pagas

spike:en primera yo no lo necesitaba urgente en segunda si son de pacotilla pues las armas que me mandaron son y serán de mala calidad y en tercera jamas tendrán su benjansa

silver y black se enojaron con las cosas que les abi dicho ,asi que cargaron contra el

black paresia relanpago tan rápido que spike con dificultad pudo escibar la patada que le tiro pero no pudo escibar el de silver ,la patada fu tan fuerte que spike salio bolando 3 mertos en el aire al caer spike se paro adolorido voltio hacia merari y le grito correeeeee esta iso caso pero lo malo fue que le llegaron por delante dándole una patada en el pecho aciendo que chocara con spike el cula se enojo

spike:(agitado) porque le acen esto a una bella dama

spike carga a merari y da un gran salto pasando pasando un muro de ponys y cuando pensaba que ya abia salido de esta le agaran el pie con un latigo pero antes de caer al suelo lansa a merari la cual callen alado de un balde de basura aslbo

silver:cres que te saldrías de esta tan fácil -saca un rebolber-ya me aburista asi que nos vemos en el infierno

no pudo disparar pues algien le abia disparado en la mano aciendo que sulete el arma todos miran a todos lados sin ver quien es el francotirador

mente de spike: esta es mi oportunidad -sale corriendo pero antes de llegar al muro le distaran en el tobillo y sin caerse sige corriendo-maldición me dieron... no creo abansar mucho-sale coriendo solo para ser enbestido por atrás y callendo al suelo

black: mure maldito-aplana el gatillo-que demonio aaah no tengo balas

spke: haora -le tira una super patada en el pecho hasiendo que retroceda unos metros asta estanparse con un muro y escupiendo sangre -ja que te parece eso

black callo al suelo desmayado

silver llega ala ecena y le dispara 3 veces en la espalda a spike pero este sige como si nada grsias a sus gruesas escamas entonces le apunta en la cabeza y aplana el gatillo para darse cuente de que no tenia balas asi que ba coriendo por spike pero antes de atraparlo tropiesa con merari agarandola por el cuello con un cuchillo lamando la atención de spike -ell mira lo que encontré

spike voltea y se percata -ni te atrevas a tocarle un pelo

silver pasa su lengua por toda su megilla acercándose a sus labios muy lentamente

spike se pone color rojo i grita-maldito seas-corre asata silver a la velosidad delsonido pero antes de que lograra agarrarlo por el cuello le dispara en el apdomen tirándolo al suelo y desmayandose

**fin del capitulo 3 **

**espero que te alla gustado **

**espero subir un capitulo diario nos vemos en el proximo capitulo **


	5. CAPITULO 4

**hola lectores y escritores bueno no subi un capitulo hayer porque mi teclado ¨exploto¨ y tuve que ir a comprar otro esta mañana esto me fastidia y mucho porque yo soy muy puntual y todas esas cosas pero bueno en pesemos con este nuevo capitulo**

?: spike spikeeeee por fabor despierta te tengo una sorpresa

spike: (despertando) aaaaah que que esta pasando quien eres

? se lebanto de la silla seda la espalda y enpiesa a correr a un lugar sin fondo spike se para de la cama y enpisa a correr sin poder alcanzarlo enbes paresia que se alegaba mientras mas corria ? se detiene y se da la vuelta al ver su rostro vio que solo tenia una boca con sangre -adiós-le lansa una lluvia de cuchillos con veneno y en ese momento spike se queda paralisado ?-nos veremos pronto

spike despierta de lo que parece un pesadilla pero cuando se intenta tocar la cabeza se da cuenta de que estaba atado a una cama y el apdomen tenia unas bendas con un poco de sangre fresca -que demoniso ... donde estoy? ...que ago aquí y como llege?

de las sombra sale un pony que tenia un trage azul completo ecepto los ojos-callaos todas las respuetas ya bendran

spike:quien eres ... trbagas con esos tipos? porque etoy aquí y donde esta merari?

pony: mira lo único que se es que me llamo caos y tu nobia esta con silver y black interogandola

spike: !mira si es que le tocan un solo pelo no saben lo que les ago

caos se mobio tan rápido a spike que no se dio cuenta - mira no me gustan los niños preguntones ni amenazantes -le pone la catana en la garganta -y si no te callas- le corta la mejilla -te mato (lo ultimo lo digo tan frio que no parecía ser un pony común)

spike se queda sorprendido por la velocidad de ese tal caos que solamente el corte lo iso rreacionar

el tiempo paso cuando se abre la purta y por ella entra silver y black con merari con los ojos vendados enpujandola para que entre a esa avitacion

spike se alegra al verla intacta pero antes de hablar le ponen la catana denuebo aciendo que se calle. acuestan a merari junto a spike

no pudo hacer nada pues silver interunpio a spike - bueno chicos con que jugete quieren enpesar -desenbuelbe un rollo que contiene todo tipo de armas para torturar desde consoladores jigantes hasta sierras elcrticas - tu eliges spike

spike asoma la cabeza para ver que es lo que tenia y abre sus ojos como platos al ver ese consolador tan grande -no quiero nada

black: mal mal mal spike te aremos sufrir pase lo que pase te aremos sufrir ... yo eligo la primer arma - se acerca y agara el consolador ,spike se pone a resar que no elija eso -mmmmmh no este no-se acerca a una nabaga -mmmh este tan...ooooh ese si-se acerca a una ciera muy grande y la agara y se acerca a merari -quero que beas morir a un ser querido frente a tus ojos (enojado)

spike se mube tan brusco que logra sacar una gara y conesta ronpe la cuerda de la otra gara y pone su espalda y grasias a sus fuertes escamas detuvo a black y le quita la benda de los ojos y tanbien la libera peroen ese momento se ronpe una escama por la fuerza de la sierra merrari lo quita de ay justo antas de que lo parta a la mitad y los dos salen coriendo aci una ventilación que abia en una pared los dos suben

silver para a black-degalos no ban a poder salir de aqui

spike se pone nervioso grasia a que no abia tomado esa droga -no no no pude ser porque haora

merari: spike estas bien

spike: oye tienes de la droga que vende tu papa

merari: si pero son edición limitada

spike: dámelas haora (spike paresia loco)

merari: bueno aquí tienes

spike las tom a -gra...-be a su apdomen cubiertode sangre y bendas -lo lo ...-enpies a ver borroso y a quedar dormido

merari: spike no porfabor no me deges aquí (apunta de las lagrimas)

spike: necesito que agas algo

merari: si que

spike: matame

**fin del capitulo 4 **

**bueno esto a cido todo por oy solo quiere acerles una pregunta**

**que quieren que aga merari?**

**A) LLEBARLO CON EL **

**B) SACRIFICARSE Y IR POR NUEBAS BENDAS E ILO Y HAGUGA PARA COSER**

**C) ENCONRTAR UN ARMA Y SALIR DE ESE LUGAR**

**D) MATARLO**


	6. capitulo 5

**hola conpañeros escritores y lectores antes de enpesar les quería comentar que antes de que spike diga matame abian pasado unas cuantas horas ,y tanbien como nadie comento asi que ,yo eligo la opción que se me aga mas apetecible pero bueno comensemos **

**merari: espera aquí yo ire por bendas y un arma **

**spike: NO ...como .. cres ... que ... saldrás de ... ay sin ... ningún rasgullo**

**merari sin decir nada se da la vuelta y sale por el ducto de ventilación , antes de salir verifica que no aya nadie en esa abitacion salta del ducto y se dirige a una mesa donde se encontraba unas bendas ,ilo y un arma-ja pensé que iba a ser mas difisil- al darse la vuelta se encuentra con un guardia que le sobrepasaba fácilmente y le dice-a donde cres que bas - levanta su casco y le tira un puñetazo el cual por poco y no lo esciba merari**

**guardia: mmmh eres rápida pero no lo suficiente - ba corriendo contra ella y le tira una super patada doble voladora mortal -esciba esto lindura**

**merari se enoga y solamente se agacha y esciba su patada **

**guardia: (gruye de rabia) eres una hija de perra ... espera sabes artes marciales **

**merari se pone en dos pies y ase la típica técnica de ben por my -si pero eso no es todo-saca dos cuchillos de la nada - tanbien se jujitsu **

**el guardia traga saliva (en su mente)-si todo eso es cierto estoy bien jodido- saca un cuchillo de su chaleco- mira yo...**

**merari le tiro un cuchillo dándole en la garganta aciendo que caiga al cuelo desangrándose muy rápido-ja ni pareses guardia -se pone en posición normal y sale caminando ,cuando se escucha que el guardia activa una alarma **

**merari: maldito seas **

**entra todo un ¨ejersito¨ de guardias junto con silver y black todos con armas en los cascos **

**en la mente de merari: maldición nisiciera un milagro me salva de esta **

**silver: ¡FUEGO!**

**merari cero sus ojos para que sea rápido **

**cuando se escucha que algien esta golpeando a todos**

**merari abre sus ojos y se sorprende al ver a su padre y a sus amigos armados asta los dientes -PAPA que ases aquí **

**bloody: QUE AGO AQUI?! MAS BIEN QUE ACES TU AQUI?! y donde esta ese tonto de spike?**

**merari: papa trancilisate se te ba a subir el colesterol ,y spike esta en el ducto de ventilación desangrandoce ... aaaaah ¡DESANGRANDOCE! -´merari core lo mas rápido a la bentilacin -¡SPIKE BAJA! maldición no responde **

**saliendo de la ventilación spike y bloody ,ayudándolo a salir **

**merari: (confundida) como entraste antes de que llegara **

**bloody: secretos hija **

**silver y black se lebantab con cuerons de chibo -no se muevan o le bolamos los cesos **

**mente de spike: esta por echo cada bes que los considero muertos están mas vivos que nunca**

**black: ahora todos tiren sua arams - nadie ace caso -lo repetiré tiren sus armas -de nuevo nadie ace caso -¡BUENO POR LAS MALAS!**

**dispara hacia todos lados y se logra ver un cortina de sangre**

**bueno esto a cido todo por hoy nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


	7. capitulo 6

**hola conpañeros escritores y lectores ,bueno comencemos con este nuevo capitulo**

en el suelo podemos apreciar a black con una gran cortada en el cuello y a bloody con un pie sobre el cuerpo de black ,y un catana en el casco - donde esta su otro conpañero

silver se percata de que lo están buscando ,se levanta con una pequeña arma y dispara .bloody solamente pone su catana entre el y la bala ,hacen eso 7 veces asta que se queda sin balas - entonces será una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo - saca una navaja de su bolsillo

bloody: te tengo una propuesta ,si tiras todo lo que traes encima te dejare libre

silver: no me hagas reir ,te puedo vencer con los ojos vendados

silver y bloody se ponen en posición de batalla .los dos salieron disparados uno contra otro , los dos daban los mismos golpes que casi parecían espejos

bloody y silver en su mente: esos movimientos ,esas posiciones ,esos estilos de pelea, no puede ser posible -los dos se paran en dos pies , y enpiecan a hacer lo que parece posiciones de defeca ,ataque y conrta ataque - si es posible

bloody: eres tu silver

silver: si baya tanto tiempo a pasado maestro -silver sale corriendo con mucha furia hacia bloody -¡AUN TE ACURDAS DE MI ,TE ACUERDAS CUANDO ME DEGASTE EN ESA CASA ABANDONADA ,DE NIÑO!

**flash back **

en un cuarto pequeño con armas y armaduras ninja en las paredes de concreto ,las puertas parecen de un santuario muy antiguo .podemos apreciar a un silver muy agotado - maestro ... repítame... porque estamos haciendo esto- bloody se da media vuelta- porque eres un debilucho y porque no puedes defenderte ni de una mosca -silver voltea enojado -pero usted me a dicho que ya mejore

bloody: si mejoraste pero jamas será suficiente - sale del cuarto

silver: ¡MALDICION! nunca podre mejorar -sale de el cuarto y se dirige a el patio central y se sienta en una roca ,llega bloody y se sienta a lado de silver- maestro -si - mañana entrenare mas duro y mas tiempo para ser el mejor- mira silver esto no es cuestión de días o semanas es de años - si pero- sin peros be a darte una ducha y a dormir- ... si esta bien

**a la mañana siguiente**

silver sale de su cama y se dirige a un comedor y solo se encuentra con una pequeña nota que decía - nos veremos- en ese instante sale del comedor y se dirige a la puerta de entrada y salida ,la cual es muy gran ,pesada , alta y cerrada por fuera -porque ¡PORQUE LO ICISTE! esto no es lo que quería (al borde de las lagrimas)

**fin del flash back**

siver: ahora si tendre mi venganza-saca una catana de la nada ,y se dirige a bloody con intenciones de asesinarlo ,pero este no hace nada

las dos catanas chocan sacando chispas bloody se alega de silver -escacha silver no tenia otra opcion mas que dejarte en ese lugar ,y sabes algo lo siento

silver suelta su catana en...enserio

bloody: claro que si todos estos años me la pace pensando que uviera pasado si me quedaba con junto a ti

silver se pone contento por la respuesta , el siempre penco que el lo odiaba .se dirige con bloody para darle un abraso pero antes de llegar con el ,le corta el cuello asiendo que este se baya para atrás

bloody se da media vuelta hacia donde están los demás -ya ay que irnos de aquí-de pronto se escucha un disparo y se le hace u agujero en el pecho bloody antes de caer voltea y be a silver con un arma

**fin de este capitulo**

**espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


	8. capitulo 7 el adios

**hola conpañeros lectores y escritores ,les dejare una nota la final ,de unos cambios y unas cosas ,pero bueno empecemos con este nuevo capitulo**

en el suelo - papa puedes oírme ... no veas la luz ... no te dirijas a el final del túnel ,no quiero perderte a ti tanbien (llorando)

los demás que escoltaban a bloody se dirige a el con una camilla en la cual lo ponen ,y se lo llevan a un tren afuera de una gran área militar abandonada y muy descuidada , lo suben al tren y manda que tragan a spike

**en el tren**

spike entra al tren y se dirige a bloody el cual estaba muy palido -me mandaste a hablar -...si...siéntate -para que me quiere -mira... si ... es ...que ...no salgo ...de esta quiero... que protejas ,ayudes ,salves ,mantengas y no dejes que le pase nada a merari -no ,no ,no ,no (se pone de pie) usted saldrá de esta ,a salido de otras y mas herido -me estas diciendo que no vas ...a cumplir mi ultima petición ... ,mira tu eres en el único ...que confio ,conserva esta llave maestra de la ...bodega ,y encárgate de cerrarla -entonces nada mas esa es tu ultima petición ,sin ofender- no ,no es todo necesito tanbien ...que te encargues de shadow -espera quien es shadow -es el que asesino ... a mi esposa y a la madre de mer...aah (empieza a convulsionar)

de pronto el tren se detiene en seco . todos excepto merari ,se dirigen a la cabina donde se encuentra bloody y spike y le piden que salga de la cabina a spike -¡MALDICION PORQUE CUANDO TENIA OPORTUNIDAD DE MATR A ESOS DOS NO LO HICE! porque no lo hice?- se dirige donde esta merari durmiendo -(en su mente) ojala todo salga bien- se sienta a lado de merari y le acaricia el crin - si es que pasa lo peor ,como se lo dire - se queda dormido junto a merari

al amanecer spike se da cuenta de que ya llegaron a ponyville ,saca su cabeza por la ventana ,y se da cuenta de que 2 ponis están cargando una camilla con una sabana cubriendo lo que parece un difunto

spike: no porque ,porque la vida es tan maldita (casi llorando)

merari: esta todo bien spike (bostezo)

spike: si todo esta bien .mente de spike: diablos como se lo voy a decir ,le tengo que ser sincero ,para empezar bien esta relación -se acerca a merari-te tengo que decir algo -(merari con una sonrisa) si que es-mira ,este ,como decírtelo ,bueno mejor voy al grano ... tu papa ...a muerto

merari sentía como esas palabras le destrozaban el corazón .se pone de pie y sale del la cabina con la frente baja

spike: es mejor dejarla sola .mejor me ire a casa

spike sale del tren y se dirige a casa ,cundo topa con alguien

applejack: quien fue ... spike hola como estas hace dos semanas que no te veo por aquí ,y porque esa cara larga?

spike: es que acaba de morir el padre de una amiga que apenas conozco...¡espera dijiste dos semanas! ,no pude ser -sale corriendo hacia la biblioteca ,al entrar se da cuenta que todo esta en perfecto orden asta toparse con la cocina la cual parecía que había pasado un huracán ,todo estaba en completo desorden ,las puertas manchadas de huevo ,las ventanas rotas y en el piso había de todo tipo de comida -olweus ,(nota: no se como se llama el fénix de spike si alguien lo sabe ,que me lo aga saber) donde están? wooooh si que ay un desorden aquí

tocan ala puerta ,y spike se dirige a ella -si quien es

derpy:spike tienes carta ,te la dejo en la puerta tengo mucho trabajo adios

spike: me pregunto de quien será ,mejor lo dejo para después ahora necesito ir al funeral

después de esto spike se dirige al la cocina para seguir buscando a olweus y a su fénix al ,encontrarlos les da de comer y después limpia la cocina al terminar se ,da una ducha y se dirige al funeral al llegar se sorprende de tantos ponis que abia en las capillas

**al terminar el funeral**

spike se dirige con merari -oye tu papa me encargo -no pudo terminar pues merari lo interrumpir- me puedo quedar contigo un tiempo o hasta que consiga una casa-si por supuesto -los 2 se dirigen a la biblioteca

al llegar spke: oye si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama

merari sonrojada: con tigo

spike: no como crees tu en mi cama y yo en el sofá

merari: a bien bueno ,buenas noches -en su mente: porque demonios pensé eso

**a la mañana siguiente **

spike se despierta y piensa : a que se refiere con encargarme de este tal shadow? y sabra merari que el fue el asesino de su madre? ,debo de dejar de pensar en eso ahora - se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno pero antes de entrar se acuerda de que no ay comida -tal bes pueda invitarla a desayunar a un restaurante

con merari: (llorando) porque ,porque te tuviste que ir ...yo no quería esto ,apenas estaba planeando tu fiesta de cumpleaños ... no me queda mucho por que vivir

merari se pone de pie y baja al primer piso ,esperando a que este el desayuno -oye spike que ay de desayuno - aaaaah lo siento pero creo que tendremos que ir a un restaurante -por que -este se acabo la comida -bueno y a donde iremos -estaba pensando ir a sugarcube corner ,en ese lugar tengo una amiga que te puede agradar -si me suena bien

los dos salen de la biblioteca y se dirigen a sugarcube corner ,al llegar los dos se sientan en una mesa gusto en el centro del lugar llega pinkie pie -hola spi ...quien es tu nueva amiga o ya son novios - los dos se sonrojan y spike le dice -pinkie solo puedes tomar nuestra orden -pinkie toma su orden y le dice- su orden estará en 15 minutos -los dos se ben fijamente asta que spike rompe el helo -te agrada este lugar? -aaaaah -pinkie llega de la nada con su orden-(spike)PINKIE dijiste que nuestra orden estaría en 15 minutos! -(pinkie) mmmmmh que yo sepa no dije eso- pinkie se va y enpiezan a comer

merari: tu amiga es un poco rara ,me acuerdo de mi padre -una lagrima corre de su mejilla

spike: oye no ay por que estar triste ahora es mejor que disfrutes el buen dia de oy

los dos al terminar se levantan pagan y salen del edificio ,pero antes de salir se topan con rarity la cual los ignora por completo

mente de spike: que le pasa a rarity nunca abia pasado junto a ella sin que me salude ... a lo mejor tiene mucho trabajo y esta ajotada ,y por esa racon no me vio

al llegar merari le pide dinero a spike para salir de compras ,al irse spike se pone a limpiar y a sacudir polvo ,cuando se acuerda de la carta que tenia -veamos que tenemos aquí

carta: spike te necesito urgentemente ,dentro de dos semanas en el palacio de cristal ,lleva todas las notas que tengo de la amistad que puedas posdata ben tu solo con cariño twilight

spike: menuda sorpresa ... me pregunta para que quiere tantas cartas

**fin de este nuevo capitulo **

**nota: boy a cambiar mi horario de subida (si no quieres leer el porque pacate esto) en primera me despidieron a causas que desconosco ,en segunda mi padre murió y mi madre se vino a vivir a mi casa y necesita cuidados especiales y en tercera me gusta los canbios**

**espero que te ya gustado el capitulo ,pregunta **

**¿quieres participar en los capítulos poniendo el titulo y si es asi como quieres que se llame el próximo?**

**A) la celosa rarity **

**B) el caos de merari**

**C) la recaida de spike **

**esto es todo nos vemos **


	9. capitulo 8 la celosa rarity

hola **conpañeros lectores y escritores ,como les e comentado y ya saben e cambiado mi horario de 3-6 días máximo ,pero bueno comencemos con este nuevo capitulo**

al terminar spike se sienta en el sofá y empieza a pensar -que le abra pasado a la madre de merari? ,como la abra matado? ,y porque la abra matado? ... eso es mejor dejarlo para mas después -se para y se acuerda de que no había comida ,al decidir salir a comprar todo lo que le hacia falta se topa en la puerta con rarity -ah spike ,venia a buscar ...puedo pasar -(spike) si -al entrar rarity se sienta enfrente de spike en una silla -(spike)a que se debe tu menuda visita

rarity: mira no quiero se grosera pero ,quien es esa amiga tuya

spike: este solo es una amiga que se vino a vivir con migo ,porque ya no tiene ningún familiar y yo soy el único en el que confía merari

en la mente de rarity: con que se llama asi esa per ...poni

spike: si no te molesta te puedo preguntar algo -no ,no me molesta -a que se debe ese interés por mi amiga

rarity se pone nerviosa -este ... no quería que te haga dallo una poni que tal ves no conosias bien o que solo la invitaste a comer por bonita(eso ultimo en susurros)

spike se pone en pose pensadora -mmmmh ...bueno si me disculpas tengo que ir a comprar cosas -se pone de pie pero antes de dar el primer paso lo detiene rarity incandose y agarran dolo de la cintura

rarity: no bayas con ella por favor (rogándole)... hare lo que sea porque no vayas con esa poni -spike se detiene y se toca la barbilla

spike: mmmh lo que sea-mil ideas pasan por su cabeza ,las cuales novecientas eran sexo y las otras cien eran cosas que el no quería hacer

spike se la quita de encima se da la vuelta ,le da un beso en la frente y sin decir nada abre la puerta -descuida no voy a ir con ella -rarity se alegra ,se pone de pie y grite -TODAVIA TENGO OPORTUNIDAD! -empieza a reir y sale de la biblioteca vrincando de alegría

mente de spike: PORQUE DEMONIOS HICE ESO!

al llegar a su casa rarity se prepara un te y piensa -siiii tengo una oportunidad ... pero necesito que esa poni se aleje de mi spike ,como lo are ...ya se me peleare con ella y para reconciliarnos le imvitare a una cenar y le pondré veneno a su comida mmmmmmh si es perfecto

sale stweetie belle de las escaleras -oye se me hico tarde para la reunión ,no se te olvide que iremos a acampar pasado mañana por la noche ,noooo es muy tarde ya ,me voy nos vemos

rarity: se me estaba olvidando lo de las niñas ,tendría que posponer el plan ... no ya se las encargare a spike y asi tendre mas tiempo con ella

al caer la noche merari llega ala biblioteca dispuesta a medirse y probarse vestidos ,trajes ,etc. al llegar se da cuenta de que no ay nadie mas que olweus y pewee dormidos

en la mente de merari: voy a aprovechar y a medirme toda la ropa que me compre

merari se empeco a medirse toda la ropa que traía ,ya casi al terminar empeco con la ropa erotica ,y para su mala suerte llego spike al ver a merari con esa clase de ropa le sangra la nariz -(limpiandoce la sangre y volteando a otro lado sonrojado) que estas haciendo?

merari sale corriendo al cuarto del segundo piso -(enojada) QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR ANTES DE ENRTAR! pervertido -lo ultimo lo digo en susurros

spike: NO VI NADA! genial spike siempre se enpieca haci una relación

al paso del tiempo spike se quedo dormido y merari baja a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo para carne ,se dirige a spike con intenciones malas -(merari sin ninguna expresion) spike despierta ...spike QUE DESPIRTES! -despertar spike y se da cuenta de la que esta apunto de hacer merari

merari enojada: NADIE ME VE CUANDO ESTOY EN ESAS FACHADAS! aci que lo siento pero tienes que morir

spike: es...espera por favor -el cuchillo se queda a milímetros de tocar su ojo cuando para el todo se detiene y despierta agitado ,que fue lo que paso? ...sigo sin entender que mensaje me intentan dar mis sueños

spike se levanta se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno al ,terminarlo se extraña de que merari no bajara ,al decidir echar un vistazo se encuentra con ella llenando de fotos y papeles una pequeña caja que escondia bajo la cama pero antes de esconderla derrama unas cuantas lagrimas spike toca a la puerta para decirle que ya esta listo el desayuno merari se limpia las lagrimas y los dos bajan y empiezan a desayunar

spike: te puedo preguntar algo

merari: si por supuesto

spike: sabes quien es shadow

merari: por favor no ablemos de esto ahora ...que tal si me dices que clase de dragon eres

spike: woh nunca havia pensado en eso mmmmmmh ...no lo se

merari: me da la curiosidad ,nunca había visto un dragon como tu sin alas ,pequeño ,sin avaricia ,con adiciones ,amable ,bondadoso y que se figa en los mas pequeños detalles

spike se dirige a la biblioteca para buscar un libro relacionado con dragones acompañado por merari los dos buscan por mucho tiempo hasta que merari encuentra un libro

merari: eh spike mira creo que encontré algo ,si encotre algo aquí ay de todo tipo de dragones desde susurros mortales hasta furia nocturna

spike: a si quiero verlo

en ese libro venia de todo case de dragones pero el que mas les llamo la atención fue strength of iron: dragones tipo terrestres hasta que consiga sus alas ,estos dragones son únicos en el universo puesto que son una raza que se dice imposible de domesticar ,todo lo demás estaba manchado también venia con una imagen donde se pude apreciar un dragon azul con el pecho morado escamas grandes como las de spike rodeado de ponis y fuego

spike: cres que yo sea un strength of iron porque yo no dice aquí que es imposible domesticarlos

merari: pues si no eres uno de esos no se de que raza eres

spike: ya deja eso para después que tal si te inbito a conocer mejor ponyville

merari: no me parece mala idea

los dos salen de la biblioteca rumbo al parque antes de llega se encuentran con rarityla cual al verlos a los dos juntos hace que se enoje bastante

spike: hola rarity te quería pre...

no pudo terminar su oración porque rarity se había lanzado contra merari la cual se protege y dan barias vueltas por el suelo quedando rarity arriba de merari ,merari seguía sin entender porque le hacia esto esa poni rarity le da una buena cachetada lo cual hace que merari reasione dándole una patada en el abdomen sacándola a bolar al mismo tiempo que se impacta con la pared dejandola fuera de combate y desmallandoce

**fin**

**bueno espero que le aya gustado les are 3 preguntas**

**1¿a quien le estoy aquiendo referencia?**

**2¿quien cres que valla a ganar el mundial 2014?**

**y 3¿como quieres que se llame el próximo capitulo?**

**A)la venganza de rarity**

**B)la reunión familiar de merari **

**C)rarity no recuerda nada o con abnesia**

**nota: las cmc siguen intentando conseguir sus ciuty mark .spike no tiene alas **

**esto fue todo por hoy ,espero que me entiendan por lo de mi padre y mi empleo boy a subir cada semana un nuevo capitulo aah y tambien que boy a crear una nueva historia y al igual que esta no la voy a empesarla con el pie izquierdo esta ves voy a mejorar mi ortografía ,nos vemos en el prximo capitulo chao **


	10. capitulo 9 rarity con apnecia

**hola conpañeros escritores y lectores sin mas que comentar comencemos con este nuevo capitulo **

merari: no quería hacerlo ,ella me provoco

spike: eso no es lo que importa ahora -carga a rarity y se dirige a el hospital mas cercano

al llegar spike empieza a gritar un poco desesperado - ¡AYUDENLA POR FABOR LO NESECITA!- al momento barios doctores llegan con una camilla y la deposita en esa camilla ,al intentar ir con ella una medico lo detiene cerrandole el paso

spike: necesito ir con ella

medico: no podemos dejarte ir con ella ,asta saber que es lo que tiene o que le pasa

spike se trancilisa ,se dirige en una silla y se sienta - como se lo dire a sweetie belle y a las demás ...mejor espero a que me digan que todo esta bien

al pasar el tiempo sale el doctor de la sala de donde metieron a rarity -señor sp..ik..e

spike: si soy yo ,ya esta bien ¿puedo pasar con ella?

doctor: si ...pero no se lo recomiendo ,puede verme en mi oficina en un momento

spike: si por supuesto -entra al cuarto y puede ver a rarity con vendas en la cabeza ,sentada tomando de un popote ,jugo -rarity que bien que te encuentras a salvo

rarity: ¿? me avlas a mi ...creo que si ¿asi me llamo? ,rarity mmmh me gusta

spike: que te paso rarity? que te hicieron?

rarity: perdón pero te conozco ,parece que tu a mi si

spike: ahora vengo tengo que hablar con el doc -sale de la habitación y se dirige a la oficina del doc al llegar toca la puerta -puedo pasar

doc: adelante ... que se te ofrece ,a eres tu el dragon ,te tengo que decir algo ,tu amiga como se llama?

spike: su nombre es rarity , que le paso porque esta asi?

doc: mira tu amiga rarity se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza ,haciendo que toda su memoria falle ,lo raro es que nunca habia visto este caso ,alguien normal ahora estaría muerto con ese golpe ...tu amiga es fuerte ,pero me temo que solo un milagro le regresaría la memoria

spike: muchas gracias por la información doctor -sale de la oficina y se dirige con rarity ,al llegar se agacha y le toca el caso a rarity- (llorando) lo siento mucho no quería que te pase algo ..debi saber mas de que es lo que te pasaba y tal bes no estaría aqui

rarity: lo siento señor pero ya le dije que no lo conozco ,se pude quitar

spike: si lo siento mucho (secándose sus lagrimas)

por la puerta entran sweetie belle ,appel jak ,appel Bloom ,scootalo y merari

sweetie belle: ¡HERMANA! que bien que te encuentras ,bien y asalvo

rarity: y tu quien eres mmmh ¿hermana? en cerio tengo una hermana

sweetie belle: que es lo que te tienes hermana?

rarity: tengo una pregunta ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

sweetie belle sentía como es que su hermana nunca hubiera sido su hermana ,asi que tomo la decisión de salir corriendo del hospital ,llorando y sin rumbo

scootalo intenta seguirla pero es detenida por appel Bloom

appel Bloom: espera ,creo que necesita estar a solas un tiempo

spike: cuando te den de alta te enseñare tu casa ,tu trabajo ,tus cosas y a ponyville

rarity: espera un momento ,¿tuve una vida antes de la actual?

spike: si ,se le pude decir que si pero no la tuviste ,es que la recuerdas

rarity: mmm ir con un dragon para que me enseñe una vida que no tuve o crear la mia mmmmmmm bueno enseñame la anterior vida que tuve

apike: estaría encantado de hacerlo

mientras tanto en el bosque everfre

podemos observar a sweetie belle apunto de entrar al boque ,cuando tropiesa con una roca quedan doce en el suelo ,llorando

sweetie belle: por que esa maldita poni aruina la vida perfecta que tengo ... que ice para merecer esto? yo solo quería una vida normal ... yo solo quería vivir con mi hermana (se limpia sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas) y eso es lo que hare (se pone de pie) le enseñare la vida que tenia anos antes de esto pasara ,sere la mejor hermana menor que pueda existir de la historia

se da cuenta de donde se encuentra -hasta aquí llegue sin darme cuenta -se da media vuelta y se dirige a poniville de nuevo ,al llegar se pone a limpiar toda su casa para la llegada de rarity

7 días pasaron y rarity ya estaba en su casa

spike: (saliendo de la casa de rarity) si necesitas algo be a la biblioteca de poniville ,ay me encontraras

rarity: me cay bien ese dragon -sube las escaleras para intentar conocer mejor el lujar ,hasta toparse con una puerta que tenia escrito rarity al adentrarse en el se encuentra con sweetie belle dormida en su cama con un pastel que decía que bueno que regresaste rarity -eh poni despierta(moviendo a sweetie belle para que despierte) yo también nesecito dormir

sweetie belle semi dormida camina hasta su habitación sin decir nada

rarity: ella es la que me dijo hermana en el hospital ,es bonita ,pero no la conozco bien (bosteza) es mejor dejarlo para mañana

a la mañana siguiente

rarity se levanta y se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno ,pero no sale tan bien como esperaba

una explosión despierta a sweetie belle al dirigirse a la cocina se encuentra a rarity con los pelos quemaros y la cara manchada de negro -nunca serviste para le cocina

rarity: ah eres tu la poni de hospital ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

sweetie belle: solo dime hermana ... si quieres yo preparo el desayuno

rarity: me parece una idea perfecta , mientras puedo ver de que trataba mi anterior empleo

sweetie belle se queda haciendo el desayuno ,al terminar se extraña que al llamar a rarity ella no responde ni aparece ,se empica a preocupar y se dirige a su área de trabajo solo para encontrarse con un desastre un caos que parecía que no podía existir asta ahora ,además se encuentra con una ventana abierta y al checar su baúl de gemas no encuentra nada y se teme lo peor

sale de la casa y se dirige a la biblioteca donde se encuentra spike -¡SPIKE SPIKE! ( al llegar) ´spike ,rartiy se escapo y no la encuentro

spike: necesitamos ir por ella no sabe nada del lugar

**fin **

**espero que les aya gustado esto es todo por hoy ,pregunta **

**no soy bueno para ponerle nombre a los villanos secundarios a si que ¿quieres participar si es a si déjame un reviews con su nombre ,sus caracteristicas y su vida (vale hasta el capitulo 12) yo eligire al que me suene mejor **

**¿Cómo quieres que se llame el próximo capitulo**

**a) el rescate de rarity **

**b) rarity no recuerda nada o con abnecia 2**

**c) los intentos de como recuperar la memoria de rarity**

** esto a sido todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo chao **


	11. capitulo 10

**hola conpañeros escritores y lectores antes de empezar le quería comentar que desde el capitulo 6 spike sigue tomando esa droga cada hora y antes de dormir 3 pastillas eso era todo empecemos con este capitulo **

un cartel que decía -usted esta saliendo de poniville ,1774 habitantes ,rarity se acerca al cartel y le borra el 4 y lo sustituye por un 3 y sonríe

rarity: por fin ...ya empezare mi verdadera vida -empieza a dar sus primeros pasos (n.a. no se fue en el tren por una racon ...no lo recordaba) entonces es detenida por la garra de spike

spike: rarity ¿Por qué te estas haciendo esto a ti y a tus amigas?

rarity: por una racon no me gusta hacer vestidos y no se como a la ¨anterior yo¨ le gustaba eso ...pero ahora me gustaria ser chef y viajar por todo el mundo mejorando mis avilidades

spike llorando e incado a los cascos de rarity: no por favor que date con nosotros ,tu familia ...piensa en tu hermana ,piensa en ...en poniville sin tus vestido no seria poniville ,por favor quédate

rarity: ya tome mi decisión (sigue su camino) espero que no me extrañen ,porque no regresare

rarity se empieza ir asta que ya no se logra ver ,en eso spike se levanta y se limpia sus lagrimas para dirijirce a poniville ,al llegar es embestido por sweetie belle

sweetie belle: dime que la encontraste sano y a salvo

spike: si ,si la encontré pero no me iso caso ella no bolvera a poniville -se recarga en el hombro de sweetie y empiesa a llorar al igual que sweetie

sweetie: porque ...porque lo haría ella amaba hacer vestidos y las gemas

spike no lo se pero necesito desaugarme ..lo siento me tengo que ir

los dos se separan y spike se va a su casa y al llegar se sienta en el sofá ,llora y se queda dormido

por la noche tocan a la puerta ,spike se despierta y se dirige a abrir la puerta al abrirla ve que es merari

merari: spike estaba preocupada ¿estuviste llorando? -si- porque cuéntame -se dirigen al sofá al sentarse spike le explica todo -pobresito de ti ear una buena verdad

spike agacha la mirada ,sierra los ojos y derama tres lagrimas

merari: spike voltea a verme por favor ,te dare una sorpresa (eso ultimo con vos demasiada fría)

al voltear se encuentra con el poni sin rasgos faciales a esepcion de la boca ,se le acerca mucho a spikehaciendo que este se callga del sofá

spike: ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

¿?: soy el poder que tienes dentro yo puedo ver lo que tu ves sentir ,escuchar ,oler es por eso que no tengo esos órganos externos también puedo ver tu futuro y pasado ,solo vine a decirte que consegiras algo especial pero tendrá un presio demasiado alto ...cuando lo consigas llamame esa noche disiendo mi nombre siete veces

spike: espera pare que te tengo que llevar a cabo esa tarea ...y cual es tu nombre

¿?: light shadoe ( si no saben que dice no son adultos o no estudiaron ingles XDXD)

spike despierta demasiado tranquilo y dudoso -una sorpresa pronto mmm ¿quisiera conocer mejor a ese tal light shadoe?

merari: tienes sueños mu raros

spike: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO VUELVA A SER ESO! o por lo menos avica que estas aquí

merari: lo siento no pensé que un dragon tan grande se asustara tan fácil

spike: mejor déjalo (suspira)

merari: sigues triste por lo que hico tu amiga rarity

spike: si ,estoy preocupado por lo que ara y estará haciendo ...invitare a una reunión a todas para darles la noticia

merari: creo que eso no es necesario ya todos lo saben

spike: eeh baya pero si apenas se lo dije a sweetie belle anoche ,que rápido dimulgo todo

merari: no lo que paso fue que ...

spike: como es posible ...parece que a la primera que le dijo fue a rainbow dash y asi ella se lo paso a todos

merari: no en realida lo que paso fue que ...

spike: no ya se sweetie belle le mado una carta a todos

merari le lanza un libro a spike llamándole su atención: estuvistes in consiente sinco días ya hicieron esa reunion y otra para ver que te pasaba porque no despertabas ni con los echisos mas fuertes que pudean existir aquí en ponyville

spike se sienta en el sofá ,sin poder crersela

merari: que es lo que te pasa lo siento si te dije de ese modo la verdad

spike: no es eso lo que mas me impacta ,es que mi organismo sobrevivio sin esa droga

merari: si no te entiendo lo que estas diciendo

spike: eso no es lo que me importa ahora ,necesito saber sorpresas o cosas inesperadas

merari: sigo sin entender lo que dices

spike le acaricia el crin a merari: descuida solo que volbere tarde hoy

spike sale de la biblioteca con rumbo a la casa de appel Jack ,al llegar toca la puerta y le abre ella

appel Jack: por celestia que te encuentras bien ,¿que se te ofrece?

spike: nesecito saber si te a pasado algo que no esperabas o que te llego de sorpresa

appel Jack: no y ¿porque el interés en saber eso?

spike: solo quería saberlo

rainbow dash: hey appel Jack quien es ...spike -(spike) hola-rainbow se lanca contra el dejándolo en el suelo -sinco días in consiente y eso es todo lo que me dices

spike traga saliva: es que no pensé que te preucuparas tanto por mi

rainbow dash: por que crerias eso

spike: porque nunca degas de molestarme y abeses me siento acosado desde las nubes -rainbow se sonroja y se quita de encima de spike -pero en fin no te a pasdo algo extraño o fuera de lo normal

rainbow: no ¿por que pregustas?

spike: simple curiosidad ,las demas están dentro

appel Jack: si porque ,querias preguntarles lo mismo que a nosotras

spike: si ,puedo pasar -si-spike pasa pero rainbow y appel Jack se quedan adentro ,antes de llegar es abrazado por pinkie -(pinkie) te extrañe mucho ,necesitaba de tu ayuda y estabas in consiente

spike: yo tan bien te extrañe pinkie ,pero n...

pinkie: no ,no me a pasado nada extraño ni a mi ni a fluttershy

spike: como supiste que te iba a preguntar eso

pinkie: no lo se solo me bino a la mente ;)

fluttershy: yo tanbien te extrañe spike ,y porque le estas preguntando a todas eso

spike: necesito saber algo muy extraño -en eso entran appel Jack y rainbow dash -bueno chicas ya me tengo que ir

todas: adio... -justo antes de jalar de la perilla tocan a la puerta

al abrirla no se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que (**se los dire el próximo capitulo)**

**fin **

**se que solo es de ¨relleno¨ este capitulo pero tengo buenas noticias ya consegi empleo en una taquería T_T pero lo bueno que pagan bien y también me e quitado un gran peso de la espalda ,ya tengo dinero para las medicinas de mi madre ,y mis consultas al sicólogo por esa rason me actualizare un pelin mas seguido **

**eso es todo nos vemos asta la próxima **


	12. capitulo 11

**hola conpañeros escritores y lectores ,cometi otro error de ortografía escribi shadoe cuando en realidad es sahow ,pero sin mas que decir comencemos con este nuevo capitulo**

la cual precia que la habían perseguido asta este punto ,estaba exhausta ,su crin estaba revuelto y enredado como si le hubieran puesto una batidora en el .Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra Spike se hico a un lado para evitar ser embestido por Rarity ,la cual se esconde bajo un sofá

Spike: ¿Rarity? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? pensé que nunca regresarías

Appel Jack: recorcholis ,pero que manera es esa de adentrarse en el hogar de otros

Rainbow: de que te escondes Rarity

Fluttershy: que bueno que viniste pero ...ah ¿puedo preguntar algo? ...creo que si ¿Qué te esta pasando?

Rarity: ¡SIERREN LA PUERTA POR FAVOR! no quiero que me encuentren

todos: no quieren que te encuentren quiénes

Rarity: ¡solo siérrenla ,y se los dire con mas tranquilidad! -al serrar la puerta Rarity sale debajo del sofá

Spike: ahora si nos puedes decir ¿Quién te te esta persiguiendo? ¿Qué te paso? y ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rarity: se los dire todo ...pero antes necesito una ducha ,si me disculpan -sube las escaleras como si supiera donde esta la ducha .y baja dos horas después

Rainbow: ¡POR FIN QUE BAJAS! (entre bostezos) ya me estaba quedando dormida

al bajar se cubre con una manta y le pide un te a Appel Jack ,al traérselo empieza a relatar una breve historia- yo nunca me quise ir de poniville .Me engañaron con una carta donde me ofrecían un empleo de dos horas con mucha paga ,al llegar a Manhattan me hospedaron en un hotel muy lujoso y caro ,me habían mencionado un trabajo de gastrónomo .pero a media noche llamaron a mi puerta y me dieron mi primer paga de 500,000 bits ,lo cual me sorprendio ,ya que no habia echo nada .A los pocos minutos empezaron a llegar barios ponis con pasa montañas y me agarraron por la piernas y sacaron su...(empieza a llorar) no quiero recordar nada ,pero es lo único que recuerdo

Appel Jack: si no quieres seguir ,solo dinos de quien escapas y que paso los otros 4 dias

Rarity: los otros 4 días fueron igual pero sin paga ,cada ves mas fuerte y los ponis mas grandes ,el segundo dia me ataron a la cama y no pude escapar ,hasta hoy mismo ...estaba escapando de los que me hicieron firmar un contrato de trabajo por 2 años y si es que lo llegaba a romper tendria que pagar una multa de 10 millones de bits o me asesinan

Spike: mmm leíste el contrato antes de firmarlo

Rerity: si ,si lo lei pero no decía nada sobre el verdadero trabajo ...por favor ayúdenme a olvidar lo que acabo de mencionar y a recordar mi anterior vida antes de que me pasara el accidente

Pinkie: mmm talvessicelebramosqueregresasterecuerdesalgo siiiiiiiiiii (menciono todo lo anterior en menos de 5 segundos) es perfecto lo tengo todo en mi cabeza globos por aquí ,serpentinas en la esquinas y en las paredes ,un super pastel de 7 pisos ,un...

se quedo callada porque todos la estaban observándola con cara de Pinkie callate

Rarity: Pinkie Pay por favor contrólate... un momento te recuerdo ,si te recuerdo bien -las dos se dan un abraso de amigas -pero porque no recuerdo quienes son ustedes

_spike: por que la recordó solo a ella -penso_

Fluttershy: que raro ...tal ves Twiliht pueda usar su echiso de memoria que uso en nosotros para derotar a Discord

Appel Jack: lamentablemente en el hospital lo intentaron con veteranos en echisos ,pero no funciono

Rainbow: y si vamos con Zecora tal ves ella sepa que hacer

Spike: puede funcionar ,pero tendrán que encargarse ustedes ,yo no puedo ir con zecora

Rainbow: porque no podras estar con nosotras

Spike: tengo una tarea de igual importancia

Ranbow: y ¿cual es esa tarea?

Spike: necesito ir al palacio de cristal con twiliht .parece que tiene una tarea importante y necesito acomodar suficientes cosas que necesita ,a si que lo siento no las podre acompañar -spike sale de la casa de Appel Jack y a los pocos metros le grita Pinkie

Pinkie: ¡saludos a tu novia!

spike: ¡PINKIE YA DEJA ESO!

al llegar a la biblioteca empieza a acomodar lo que le pidió Twiliht las cartas que tenia en un baúl escondido saca todas las cartas y las pone en una pequeña maleta (N.A.:spike perdió la abilidad de teletransportar las cosas a otro lugar ,gracia a una pelea que se mencionara próximamente)

ante de irse a descansar llega Merari

Merari: escuche que mañana iras a el palacio de cristal ,¿puedo acompañarte?

Spike: para que quieres ir al palacio de cristal

Merari: nunca e ido al palacio de cristal y quisiera conocerlo desde que tenia 7 años ¿me llevas?

Spike: supongo que no me dejaras descansar toda la noche ,si te dogo que no

Merari: yo pensaba irme a la habitación sin decir nada ,pero ya que me as dado la idea insistiré

Spike: si puedes ir pero ya vete a descansar

Merari se va dando brinquitos a la habitación pero spike se queda pensando

_Spike: será esa la sorpresa que aya llegado Rarity ...mejor me espero tal bes esa no era la sorpresa -_se queda dormido

**a la mañana siguiente **

Spike y Merari ya se habían despertado y se dirigían a la estación de trenes .Al llegar a el imperio de cristal se dirigen al castillo

Spike: Merari ve a ver las cosas que te ofrece este maravilloso reino

Merari: si claro-se dirige a los puestos para observar las distintas cosas que tenian

Spike sube las escaleras asta llegar a un punto muy elevado ,toca a una puerta de cristal con el símbolo de pluto (es parecido a una cruz hacia abajo con un sirculo arriba de ella y otro medio cubriéndolo)

al abrice la puerta sale Twiliht que sin ninguna exprecion en la cara dice -Spike traes lo que te pedi

spike: ...si pero para que quieres tus cartas de reportes de la amis... -no pudo terminar porque Twiliht le quito la maleta y serro la puerta sin decirle nada .Spike se extraño por la reacción que tenia twiliht ella siempre sonreía al verlo .a los pocos minutos empezó a salir humo de la puerta como si estuvieran quemando algo .Spkie deriva la puerta al entrar lo único que se veía era el fuego todo lo demás estaba oscuro ,al adentrarse sierran la puerta demasiado fuerte haciendo que el fuego se apage

Spike: ¡Twiliht! donde estas -en ese momento se encienden todas las antorchas revelando a 8 ponis encapuchados -¿¡quienes son ustedes ...donde esta Twiliht!?

el unicornio encapuchado (al igual que los demás) que estaba enfrente de el ,se acerca hasta pisar las cenisas de lo que parecen todas las notas que le trago a twiliht - nosotros somos los plutos ...una organización secreta que quiere asesinar y destruir toda la vida en equiestra tus amigas están con nosotros -los otros de atrás se quitan la capucha rebelando que son Twiliht ,dr. Whoves ,Vinyl ,Lyria y los demás no los conosia

Spike se queda en shok al ver a sus amigos enfrente de el y miembros de una organización que quiere destuir a Equestria

unicornio: lamento mis malos modales yo soy edge of the sword (filo de la espada)pero llamame edge (filo) -se quita la capucha tenia un pelaje de color negro-rojo carmesí y un crin de color rojo guindo los otros 3 eran azules añil de su pelaje y sus crines eran azul denim ,verdes esperanza y el ultimo de color amarillo ocre

**fin de este capitulo **

**lamento no poner preguntas para que elijan de que trataran y como se llamaran el próximo capitulo pero por ahora no le puedo dar esas opciones ,si teneis duda de que símbolo y colores son los que acabo de mencionar chéquenlo en google imágenes. eso a sido todo nos vemos asta la proxima**


	13. aviso

**esto es solo un pequeño aviso **

**como ya se an dado cuenta no e subido un capitulo de ninguna de mis otras historias y ayi les ba el por que **

** el sabado ,domingo ,lunes y parte del martes (oy es miercoles 6000 horas) tu be que ir al D.F. a realizarme unos examenes ,estudios llamalo ,y, llamalo x pero en fin salio todo bien llege apenas hoy por un pu** trafico de millones de años para avanzar 2 kilometros pero en fin todo bien perfecto pero cuando prendo mi computadora y adivinen que paso despues de averiguar que no tenia internet ,pues se los dire ,me puse a llorar ,no se por que me puse a llorar pero creo que era porque ya estaba demasiado cansado ,fatigado ,tenso ,irritado y solo queria descansar un poco ...**

**lector.- todo eso no es lo mismo **

**¡callate! es para darle contenido a este aviso **

**se estaran preguntando y este ¿como es que subio esto?**

**pues muy facil estoy en mi portatil ,desde la casa de un conpañero de trabajo ,si el tan bien es taquero y brony ,no se cuando voy a tener de nuevo internet ,a si que no subire un capitulo pronto **

**tan bien boy a canselar my little word pues acabe hoy la historia completa (89 cap.) ,se la enseñe a mi conpañero y me dijo que es un caso perdido ,es buena la historia pero es demasiado complicada entenderla ,sus personjes no tienen una secuela fija y el final es un desastre **

**pero tan poco vallan a creer que estare flojiando estoy o boy mas bien dicho a realizar mis propias imagenes para que se imaginen con migo ,desde mi punto de vista**

**eso a sido todo nos vemos hasta la proxima (nota.- yo gadiel8595 no escrivi esto le escribio mi conpañero se llama torres) **


	14. capitulo 12

**hola compañeros escritores y lectores ,espero que se las esten pasando super bien ,aunque yo no ,porque esto lo estoy escribiendo de un cibercafe y ademas cambiare mi forma de escribir si les incomada decidmelo en un reviws ,sin mas que decir empecemos con el capitulo 11 **

-pero que es lo que esta pasando ...¡DEVUELBEME A TWILIHT! - dijo Spkie con lagrimas en sus ojos

-jajaja cres que a ella la obligamos a estar aqui - dijo Edge con una sonrisa plegada en su rostro

-¿que le has echo maldito? -dijo Spike con una lagrima en su mejilla

-te lo tengo que repetir ,Spike

-como sabes mi nombre

-como no saber el nombre de el portador del fuego verde

-¿fuego verde? ..a que te refieres con eso ,yo perdi en una pelea ,mi fuego y poder

-¿lo perdiste? o es que no supiste actibar de nuevo se poder -en ese momento se le boro la sonrisa y se da media buelta

Spike estaba mas confundido que nada que pueda existir en la galaxia

-¿que pasa ,te comio la lengua el poni? -se da la buelta tirandole un puñetaso en el rostro ,haciendo que Spkie se estampe con la pared

-_no entiendo nada ...que es lo que esta pasando_ - penso Spike ,reacciona al proximo golpe cubriendose .Pero este fue tan grande que creo una honda sonora y hace que Spike atraviese la pared impactandose de nuevo en otra pared pero al momento esucpe un poco de samgre y se tira al suelo

-eres mas devil de lo que me imagine ...mirate eres un completo asco ,no me sirves para nada -le tira otro puñetaso ,pero este es detenido por la garra de Spike

-no se a que te refieres ,pero si se algo ¡ME DEVOLBERAS A TWILIHT! -Spkie aprieta los puños y tira una dosena de puñetasos al rostro de Edge en menos de dos segundos

Edge retrosede hasta donde estan sus compañeros -a por el

Lyria ,Vinyl y Nemid (el de pelo azul demin y se pronunsia como se escribe) se adelantan de posicion ,cubriendo a Edge

spike se pone de pie y se le logra ver una haura de color verde ,que le cubre todo el cuerpo -por favor no les quiero hacer daño a ninguno de ustedes ...les pido que se agan a un lado

-ja un dragon de tu nivel ni siquiera te comparas a Nemid (el mas debil) -dijo vinyl con tono burlon

-por favor no me hagan aser esto -dijo spike poniendose en posicion de combate

-degenmelo a mi -dijo Nemid .Antes de irse contra Spike ,le susura algo al oido Vinyl

-_a ti no me importa hacerte daño -_penso Spike

Nemid sale disparado hacia Spike y le tira el primer golpe ,pero spike lo para con su garra .Nemid le da un rodillaso pero al igual es parado por Spike ,Nemid le tira otro golpe pero antes de tocar su cara ,se cubre de tierra su casco ,haciendo que Spike callga al suelo y poniendose de pie al instante

_-que tipo de golpe fue ese ...me duele demasiado -_penso Spike

-que pasa te dolio ...que mal poque es solo el prinsipio -dijo Nemid

tengo que admitirlo golpeas mas fuerte que una mariposa -dijo Spike en tono burlon

acabare con tigo -Nemid embiste a Spike ,impactandolo contra una pared de concreto ,haciendo que esta se suma unos cuantos centrimetros -¡AHORA MUERE! -en ese momento carga el mismo poder pero este era diferente ,su casco en bes de estar cubierto de roca ,estaba cubierto por un fuego azulSu casco artaviesa el pecho de Spike justo donde se encuentra su corazon matandolo

-ya hice lo que me dijiste ,ahora que -dijo Nemid dirigiendose a Vinyl

-voltea -dijo vinyl

al voltear Nemid se hace para atras al ver que Spike se habia encerrado en una esfara de luz .Al colapsar ,la sala se invade por una rafaga de luz ,al despegarse se logra ver que Spike tiene alas (no le pedi permiso pero se parece a el de cmc operacion que gane la mejor .Si no lo has leido te recomiendo que lo agas) al aterisar ,su haura ahora era mas garnde y mas fuerte

-sigues vivo me sorprendes -dijo Nemid dando unos pasos hacia Spike

Spike abre los ojos y mira a Nemid ,cuando los dos salen uno contra el otro Spike solo nesecito un golpe para mandar a volar a Nemid

-Lyria encargate de le -dijo Edge

-sera un paser -dijo Lyria con una sonrisa demasiado grande (de oreja a oreja no)

al momento de que Lyria le tiro un golpe en la mejilla ,Spike se quedo como si nada hubiera pasado ,por 7 segundos pero despues Spike sintio un dolor demasiado intenso

-_que demonios son etos tipos de ataques -_penso Spike

-se llama slow blow y lo que acabo de hacer es llama telepatia -dijo Lyria mientras vrillaba su cuerno

Spike estaba de no creerselas .Al ir contra ella esta des aparese y aparese detras de Spike para que resiba una kick soil (patada de suelo) haciendo que Spike callga al suelo y volte para ver a Lyria

-_es demasiado rrapida ...como la vencere -penso Spike_

-es tecnicamente imposible que me vencas -dijo Lyria usando su telepatia

_-ya se me volteare gusto antes de que me golpe _-penso Spike

_-niño tonto no sabes en que te estas metiendo _-penso Lyria

Lyria carga contra Spike pero esta no se iba a dar la buelta para que los planes de Spike no funcionen .Pero Spike no se da la vuelta en ningun momento ,al llegar Lyria le intenta dar un golpe pero Spike la agara por el cuello impactandola contra el suelo haciendo un pequeño crater bajo ella

-maldito me engañaste -dijo Lyria perdieno poco a poco la respiracion hasta desmayarse

al votear Spike solo ve a Edge el cual lo estava mirado con esos ojos demoniacos ,solo para teletransportar a el y a los demas .Al pasar el tiempo (menos de 1 minuto) spike se empieca a debilitar hasta desmayarse justo cuando pierde su haura verde

dentro de 5 horas

Spike empieza a abrir los ojos -do...don...donde estoy -al abrirlos por completo ve que esta en su casa

-que bueno que despertaste ya me tenias preocupado .Estas en tu casa -dijo rainbow dash

-ra...raibow ¿que haces aqui?-

-no se ve lo que estoy haciendo .Te estoy cuidando -

-pero ¿por que tu me estas cuidando -pregunto Spike

-no era solo yo tan bien estaba aqui tu amiga pero ya se quedo dormida ah y por sierto que bonitas alas tienes -le respondio rainbow

-¿alas?

-si como escuchastes alas ¿como las consegistes?

-no te lo puedo decir

-bueno te dejo para que te prepares para dormir -sale bolando por una ventana

-que dia mas extraño ...me pregunto si aun tengo que llamar a ese tal light sadow ...¡LIGHT SHADOW ,LIGHT SHADOW ,LIGHT SHADOW! ... mmm no pasa nada-en ese momento empieza a eructar fuego verde para que aparesca light shadow

-has descubierto la sorpresa -digo light sin una exprecion

-...para que querias que te llamara -dijo Spike

-para informarte de lo que va a pasar y lo que paso ...pero antes nesecito que te quedes dormido con una nota de que no despertaras hasta dentro de siete dias -light desaparese como aparece de un eructo de Spike

-por siete dias punto ...y a dormir -Spike se queda dormido y al despertar enfrente de el estaba light

fin

**espero que les aya gustado ,acabo de terminar tanbien una pagina wep donde e puesto imagenes de este fic les dego el link en mi perfil y ademas no se si canselar mi otra historia -_- eso a sido todo nos vemos**

**(etoy cansado de estar todo el dia en el ciber)**


	15. capitulo 13

**hola compañeros escritores y lectores sin mas que desir comensemos con este capitulo **

Spike al despertar esta en un lugar completamente en blanco ,no se alcansaba a ver nada todo era igual -¿donde estamos?-pregunto el dragon

-en todos y en ningun lugar al mismo tiempo -respondio el poni

-y que hacemos en este lugar? -pregunto Spike

-en este lugar te contare la verdad y te entrenare asta el cansancio ...¿que es lo que quieres que te enseñe primero? -dijo Light

-quiero que me entrenes para ser el mas poderoso del universo -dijo spike inflando el pecho y poniendo su frente en alto serrando sus ojos .Cuando resibe un golpe ,en la frente ,de lo que parese un palo de madera

-¡IDOTA LA SABIDURIA SIEMPRE SERA MEJOR QUE LA FUERSA! -dijo Light con un palo que saco de la nada ,para impactarlo contra la cabeza de Spike

-¡AOUCH! ...entonces ensellame todo lo que sepas -dijo Spike sacando unos lentes de la nada -wooooh y esto de donde salio -

-en esta dimencion todo lo que piensas se vuelbe realidad y como yo e pasado todo el tiempo aqui ,lo que pienzas en el mundo real aparese aqui ...y eres un pervertido con esa tal Bon Bon -dijo

spike se sonroja -a si que todo lo que piense se vuelbe realidad mmm -en ese momento le call un llunque a Light pero este solo lo para con su palo para despues patiarl con tal fuerza que hiso que el llunque se rompa en dos

-dejate de niñerias y consentrate -dijo demasiado serio Light

-esta bien ,esta bien ¿que quiero saber primero mmm? o si ¿a que se referia Edge al decirme el posedor del fuego verde y que es eso? -pregunto

-los fuegos de la verdad ,son 10 ,pero Edge a optenido a 4 de ellos ,el fuego azul ,el amarillo y el morado el los intenta capturar para su...-no pudo terminar

-espera mencionaste solo 3 y el cuarto ¿cual es? -pregunto

-ese es Edge el posedor del fuego mas fuerte el negro ...y los intenta capturar para sus planes de destruir equestria y todo el mundo pero te as salvado por ser un dragon strength of iron y conseguir tus alas y enbes de barisia tu ,tubiste un bicio y en sierta manera te alludo ,ya que seguiste con tu amiga Twilight -dijo

-tu ya lo sabias no? -eeeh si como ya te lo habia deicho yo se tu futuro y pasado -entonces sabes ¿¡quienes son mis padres!?-

-eso jamas lo pude ver en tus recuerdos... -(Spike suspira) bueno si sabes mi futuro ¿tendr hijos con Merari? -me temo que solo lo puedo ver no lo puedo expresar en palabras ni en acciones

-¿quienes son los demas fuegos y cuales son sus colores? -pregunto Spike

-solo se quienes son los demas como yo los nombres de los portedores no los se y son naranga ,gris ,rosa ,verde ,cafe y el ultimo ya no exsite -respondio Light

-que pasaria si equestria es dominado o destruido por Edge? -pregunto

-tu curiosidad tendra que aguantar ,lo que quieres saber solo nosotros lo podemos saber y eso que ilimitadamente ...es mejor que empecemos con el entrenamiento -le respondio

en ponyville

Merari se acababa de despertar para vagar y leer la nota .Al terminar de leerla mueve un poco a Spike donde tiene las bendas pero no pasa nada -¿que es lo que le pasara ahora? -en ese momento Rainbow Dash entra rompiendo una bentana ,embistiendo a merari ,para quedar ariba de Merari

-¿¡PORQUE NO DESPERTARA EN 7 DIAS!? -pregunto Rainbow demasiado preocupada y esterica

-_como escucho? si casi lo lei en silencio -_penso -no lo se .Pero ya que el lo escribio ,no creo que te tengas que preocupar -dijo Merari

(respirando muy agitada) -pero ,pero ,pero ,pero es que ,que iso porque no desper...-no pudo terminar ya que Merari le dio una cachetada

-no tienes de que preocuparte Rainbow etara bien -dijo merari intentando trancilisar a Rainbow Dash

-si ,si pero esque (suspira) esta bien -y ¿como fue que escuchaste dese tu casa asta aqui? -...este...esque...esque nunca me fui -jeje ya me di cuenta en el pecho de Spike ay un mechon de pelo multiculor -dijo Merari mostrandole el mechon de pelo

en ese momento Rainbow sale bolando de esa casa por una ventana .Se le notaba un rojo en su cara que casi paresia un tomatito

-Spike que te esta pasando ya serian dose dias que estas asi ...espero que no te estes muriendo ...no soportaria otra perdida -dijo Merari con lajrimas en sus mejillas

**con Spike**

Spike estaba en el suelo sudando como loco -¿cuanto tiempo llevamos haciendo esto? -pregunto Spike

-llevamos 12 minutos exactos -le respondio Light sin estar cansado y sin una gota de sudor en su rostro

-como es posible siento que llevamos mas de 12 horas -pues en rialidad si llebamos 12 horas pero en este mundo los minutos son horas -un momento si estaremos aqui por 7 dias serian ...¡2520 DIAS EN ESTE MUNDO! -dijo muy sorprendido Spike (no se si me salio bien la resta o suma lo que sea)

-me temo que si .Te trage aqui por un par de años ...pero descuida aqui la jubentud es eterna -pero es demasiado tiempo en este lugar que no ay nada -eso es lo que tu cres yo e constuido un palasio en este lugarpara entrenar a mis portadores cuando esten listos

-y ¿como fue que lo construiste sin poder ver ni escuchar? -pergunto el dragon

-cuando estoy esperando a un portador esos rasgos faciales regresan a mi y ya que todo el tiempo me la paso aqui construyo cosas in nesesarias ...en el transcuso de el tiempo que pases aqui te entrenare -dijo el poni

-pero aqui no nesesito la droga que tomaba alla -en este mundo todo es diferente lo unico que nesecitas es comer dormir ,entrenar y meditar -dijo el poni

-es mejor que descansemos por hoy no cres -dijo el dragon

-si talbes sea lo mejor -se pone de pie y se dirige a un palacio ermosisimo (que si se los describo quedarian en sok) que Spike no habia notado

a la mañana siguiente el entrenamiento fue aun mas duro y cansado y asi fue los demas dias

**fin de este capitulo **

**disculpenme por la tardansa y como quieren que se llame el proximo capitulo**

**A) Spike el (no se como se les dise pero el mas chingon de todos xD)**

**B) la confrontacion de Merari **

**C) Rainbow Dash y su fallido plan de concistacion **

**comentando desde Puebla me despido asta la proxima **


	16. capitulo 14

**hola compañeros escritores y lectores .os queria avisar que ya por fin me actualizare normalmente ya que le aplicaron barias operasiones a mis abuelo y se salvo de tener una muerte dolorasa y estoy muy felis .Sin mas que desir comensemos con este capitulo**

**capitulo 14 : ¿Spike un presumido? **

7 dias an pasado desde que Spike se quedo dormido .Pero a Merari le paresio una eternidad ya que ella no tubo nada que hacer todos estos dias .A Spike tan bien se le habia echo una eternidad pero el si habia pasado un par de años en esa dimencion

En el momento en el Spike estaba despertando el mismo se centia diferente pero se le es dificil saberlo al moberse nota que esta en su cama de la cual se sienta .su cansancio por los entrenamientos y su aburimiento por las meditaciones ya no estaba ,se habia ido .Al momento de que merari sube y lo abrasa por la espalda

-te extrañe demasiado no tenia nada que hacer y estaba aburrida -dijo merari -parese que no me allas visto en años ...queque paso mientras yo no estaba consiente pregunton el dragon

-nada todo estubo mas trancilo de lo normal y aburridoooo... y porque no despertaste en esos 7 dias? -peregunto la poni al dragon

-veras es algo sensillo -se pone de pie solo para sentir que tenia las vendas y al quitarse ademas de no ver nungna herida saltan miles de pelos multicolor -...ah porque parese que dormi con un arcoiris -pregunto Spike

-jaja es una historia larga ..preosige con lo que ibas a decir -_baya que si se le call el pelo a Rainbiw -_penso Merari

-...bueno -despues de un relato que todos ya sabemos y seria aburrido bolber a escribir .De lo que paso

-me cres retrasada mental para comerme ese cuento de que tu amiga se unio a una zecta que quiere destruir equestria -dijo Merai con tono burlon

-(Spike suspira) sabia que no me ibas a creer a si que te tendre que enseñar algo -en ese momento saca una flama y de esa misma sale Light

-que pasa para que me llamaste ...espero que sea inportante -dijo Light apagando su cuerpo lleno de llamas verdes

en ese momento Merari se desmalla pero antes de tocar el suelo Spike la atrapa -mira lo que as echo yebas menos de dos segundos aqui y ya hiciste que se deamallara Merari -dijo Spike

-tu me inbocaste en este lugar y tambien tu sabes que consecuensias yeva inbocarme y que los demas me vean asi -dijo Light -si lo se ...pewro ahora que hacemos

-usa el fuego sleep pero totalmente alreves .En ves de esxalar y expulsar ,expulsa y luego exala en la cara de esa poni -dijo Light

-no se si podre hacerlo tal ves algo salgamal ...y si tu lo ases -ight lo mira con mirada de asesino dicendole que es una prueba -¡esta bien ,esta bien lo are -dijo Spike preocupado porque algo salga mal ya que ese fuego es para asesinar a ponis normalitos .Pero al final todo salio bien a exepsion de que Merari tenia la cara tisnada

-(tose) que paso ...Spike soñe que te quedaste en un suño profundo por 7 dis y al despertar me contabas una historia que nadie se la podria creer y ,y lugo un moustro nos queria devorar ...no fue un sueño verdada -los dos asienten -ya te creo -Dijo Merari

-no soy un moustro deborador de yegus solo de potros ...ok no ...porque me miras a si -dijo Light mirando como Merari tenia los ojos igual de abierto que unos platos

-Spike me dijiste que tenia ojos -dijo Merari susurandole al oido a Spike -si en eso menti pero todo lo demas es verdad de pies a cabeza asta la parte de Twilight -Dijo spike recordando y quedandoce callado

-lamento mucho esa parte -dijo Rainbow Dash saliendo de un escondite

todos- ¿? -cuanto tiempo as pasado en ese lugar -dijo Spike

-lo suficiente para saber todo lo que pasa -dijo Rainbow

-_es muy buena ni yo ni Spike la pudimos detectar asta quemostro su cara me pregunto si ... -_eh cuantos años tienes y que es lo mejor que sabes hacer -pregunto Light

-tu ...tu no tienes ... -si no tengo nada de rastros faciales solo boca ...me puedes responder mi pregunta -Dijo Light

-...tengo 19 años y lo mejor que ...perdon lo que no puedo hacer es tener un poco de pasiencia -dijo Rainbow Dash con muy alto nivel de presumo

-te estoy hablando en serio que es lo mejor que puedes hacer -dijo Light muy seriamente

-esta bien ...mm lo que mejor se hacer ...esque ay bastantes cosas ...-Light la mira con ojos demoniacos asesinos -ya bueno se bolar a la perfeccion y muy rapido ...porque preguntas -dijo Rainbow

-_podria ser pero de la espesie ...- _simple curiosidad -Dijo Light

_-pero que no ya sabia eso ,si es que sabe lo que yo veo y siento -_penso Spike cuando se escucha un rugido demasiado fuerte que sorprendio a todos menos a Light -perdo esque tengo un poco de hambre ...que tal si vamos a comer a un restauran -Dijo Spike cuando todos asentieron .Cuando todos estaban a punto de salir Spike se da cuenta de que no puede sacar a Light -eeh Light ... -este fue interumpido por Light

-si ,si yo me quedo en este lugar no te importa que leea un poco y te dege sin mi supervision -Dijo Light en la secsion para adultos de libros y revistas

-aha en tonses nos vemos -Dijo Spike saliendo por la puerta no sin antes tomar una pastilla .Dejando solo a Light con sus rasgos faciales

en sube cobe corner

estaba llegando Spike ,Rainbow y Merari cuando se topoan con pinkie la cual se habia tropesado y las tazas habian salido bolando pero Spike les dio una patada a cada una rompiendolas todas en ves de recoger a Pinkie o ayudarla a levantarse

-qeu tal eeh nada mal verdad -dijo Spike demasiado presumido

pinkie estaba que no se la creia ase tiempo que no lo veia y lo primero que hace es romperle 42 tazas de cafe las cuales eran de edicion espesial

-...que paso te paresio demasiado sorprendente -dijo de nuevo Spike demasiado presumido -¡LAARGOO DE MI RESTAURANT! -Dijo pinkiamena demadiado enojada ya que le habian costado un ojo de la cara esas tazas al mismo tiempo que todos se iban de ese lugar

-grasia Spike ahora donde iremos a comer ...porque se le puso liso el pelo a Pinkie -dijo Merari

-es una larga historia pero jamas te le aserces cuando lo tie de ese modo -Dijo Rainbow -porque -Pregunto Merari -solamente no lo agas -

-bueno que tal si se callan y buscan donde comer algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre -Dijo Spike -que tal si vamos al guerto de manzanas de Appel Jack -si vamos rapido -Dijo Spike con sus molestos ruidos de estomago

al llegar se fueron a una sona alegada donde Apppel Jack no los pudiera ver -miren esto chicas ven ese arbol -las dos asientan -le tirare todas sus manzanas de una patada -Dijo Spike presumiendo su fuerza pero al asero el impacto fue tal que el arbol se callo haciendo que todos los demas enpiecen a preacticar el efecto domino

desde la casa de los Appel ,Appel Jack estaba mirando lo que estaba pasando pero al ver a Spike ,Merari y a Rainbow Dash .esta sale de su casa con una soga gritando -¡SPIIKEEEE AHORA SI YAA SACASTE VOLETO! -dijo Appel Jack demasiado furiosa ya que abian tardado mil años esos arbole en creser

-¡corraaan! -dijo Merari -no espera yo las llevare -Dijo Spike agarrando a Rainbow y a Merai por la espalda y llevarselas volando asta Poniville

-¡genial en serio genial! como es posible que lo buelba a aruinar -dijo Merari cegandose por la situacion ya que le habia enpecado a dar hambre y ya era tarde

-no es tan malo ...aun podemos ir con Ra... no mejor con Fluttershy -dijo Spike

-si tal ves hai no tengas que aruinarlo -Dijo enojada Rainbow Dash

al llegar a la casa de Fluttershy notan que ay una nota en la puerta que dice que se fue por el fin de semana al bosque y no se encuentra

Spike estaba que le llebaba la chingada ya que era de noche y no habia comido nada

-(bozteso) ya me quiero ir a dormir estoy cansada de tanto caminar -se estaba cejando Merari

-si lo siento chicos pero yo ya me tengo que ir mañana tengo entrenamiento con Esccotalo y nesecito dormir .A si que nos vemos -dijo Rainbow mientras salia bolando y se le segia escuchamdo el estomago a Spike

-bueno ya bamonos por lo menos debo de tener gemas en la casa no -dijo Spike un poco mas alegre

-este paso un incombeniente con tu fenix y ...este tube que gastar tus gemas para areglerle el ala -dijo Merai ya cansada

-¡NOOOOOO ME LLEVA LA RECHIN.

**fin de este capitulo**

**lamentoo los retrasos pero por fin ya esta aqui .bueno eso a sido todo nos bemos asta la proxima dale like ...xD**


	17. capitulo 15

**hola compañeros escritores y lectores .sin mas que decir comenzemos con este nuevo capítulo **

**capitulo 15 : Rainbow Dash...**

Despues de un cansado regreso a casa Spike callo dormido en su cama despues de comer muy poco .Pero Merari en ves de quedarse dormida .Se dirige a un cuarto que le habian construido cuando Spike estava dormido y de vajo de su cama ella saca un cajonsito donde guardaba unas cuantas fotos de ella ,con su padre e una yegua .En ese momento cailln lagrimas de sus ojos y un pequeño recuerdo le viene a la mente

Flash back

En una bella predera donde facilmente te puedes perder sino trais con sigo un brujula .se encuentra merari Bloody (aqui merari y Bloody no tenian la linia en sus crines) y una misteriosa yegua la cual aun no se sabe su nombre .En ese momento Merari y Boody se divertian como si no hubiese un mañana pero la yegua era demasiado seria que podia desanimar a Pinkie (mas seria que Maude Pay)

-¡Papi ,papi ,aque no me alcansas ,aque no me alcansas! -dijo una pequeña merari corriendo de su padre jugando mientras que la yegua se quedaba viendolos a lo lejos -¡Mami ben a jugar con nosotros ,esto es muy divertido -dijo Merari inbitando a su supuesta madre ajugar con ellos dos

-No los siento yo paso -dijo la madre de medari

-Bamos Beauty Dark's quita esa cara y ben a jugar con nosotros .Nesecitamos a otra alcanzadora -dijo con una sonrisa Bloody

-Lo siento carillo pero hoy no puedo nesecito trabagar de noche y tener la mas cantidad de energia posible mejor dibie...

Fin del flash back

En ese momento a Merari por completo no tenia idea el porque no recordaba nada de aquel bello momento pero estaba segura de que algo habia pasado para que no lo recuerde .Pero al paso de el tiempo toma la desicion de quedase dormida

A la mañana siguiente

Casi como siempre la primera en despertarse fue Merari pero cuando fue a ver a Spike este estba pecho-cama con el culo de pie cubierto por la sabana ,su almuada estaba cubierta de saliva y hablaba mientras estaba dormido

-(Con vos de Homero hebrio)Que ...que me estas contando no...,no ...que si quieres tener una sita con migo si ...,si por supuesto -en ese momento Spike despierta para ver de frente a Merari -¡AAAh YA TE HABIA DICHO QUE NO AGAS ESO! -dijo Spike resprando muy agitado

-Jajajaja es que yo no ago nada mas que quedarme viendote jajajajaja -se burlo Merari de Spike -y,y que es lo que estabas soñando? ¿quien te inbito a salir? -Dijo Merari mientras se secaba lagrimas de risa

-No quiero comentar nada -dijo Spike bolteando a otro lugar y con un leve sonrojo -y que ases aqui? -pregunto

-Solo iba pasando cuando te escuche que estabas ablando dormido ...y bine a echar un vistaso -Dijo Merari en ese momento suena otra ves el estomago de Spike -sigues teniendo hambre grandulon -pregunto

-Si un poco y me imagino que mientras yo no estube no pudiste comprar nada de comida -ella asienta -(suspira) ahora que are no puedo ir con Pinkie ni con Appel Jack talvez tenga algo de comida Rainbow Dash -ideo Spike

Merari agudisa su garganta para llamar la atencion de Spike -se te esta olbidando que yo soy una terestre y no puedo subir a una nuve porque me cairia -dijo Merari recordandole a Spike

-Eso no importa mucho yo te llevo cargando -dijo Spike asiendo que merari se ponga dudosa y sonrojada -esque no se...- no pudo terminar ya que Spike ya la habia puesto en sima de el para salir de su casa y luego dirigirse a la casa de Rainbow Dash

Al llegar Spike aterisa en la entrada y se figa en una bentana para ver a Rainbow aun dormida ,aun cuando ya habia salido el sol y deside entrar muy discretamente y luego subir a su habitacion para despertarla y pedirle algo de comida paro al entrar notan que su cuarto esta pintado de verde y amarillo ,a Spike se le asia raro ver esos colores ya que se le familiarizaban nastante pero el hambre no lo dejaba pensar agusto

-Rainbow ...rainbow -dijo Spike casi susurando y moviendo un poco a Rainbow Dash para despertarla

-Ohhh Spike sabia que vendras a mis pies a pedirme ma...¿¡que hacen ustedes dos aqui!? -dijo Rainbow un poco enojada por averla despertsdo de un seño muy hermoso para ella

-Este si perdon pero de casualidad no tienes un poco mas de comida como para otro poni y un dragon -dijo Spike demostrando que tenia hambre

-ehhh si porque ,ustedes no tienen nada de comida por...-en ese momento Rainbow se detubo porque de la boca de Spike salio Light en llamas verdes

-Rainbow que bien que aun no te as ido a tu entrenamiento .Nesecito hacerte unos examenes y algunas preguntas y ustedes dos no las pueden ver ...Spike te degare un rato sin supervicion mia -dijo Light coriendo a SPike y a Merari

-_que le pasara desde ayer que nos bolbimoa a ¨unir¨ lo e sentido mas extraño de lo normal -_penso Spike saliendo por la habitacion .Al pasar barios minutos el primero en salir es Light aconpañada por Rainbow Dash pero esta ultima en ves de tener sus ojos rejisos ,los tenia de color azul y tenia un 10% mas de masa muscular

**fin de este capitulo**

**perdon si es mas corto pero se me perdio el borrador y esto es lo mas que me acordaba de la historia prinsipal y ademas porque esta era de las opsiones mas cortas si les hubiera preguntado como quisieran que se llame el este capitulo :3 .pero en fin como quieren que se llame el proximo **

**A) Rainbow Dash y un don ¨desaparesido¨**

**B) merari y su misterioso recuerdo **

**C) el peor eror de Light **

**eso a sido todo nos vemos asta la proxima **


	18. capitulo 16

**capitulo 16 : Rainbow Dash y un don ¨desaparesido¨**

-_que le pasara desde ayer que nos bolbimos a ¨unir¨ lo e sentido mas extraño de lo normal -_penso Spike saliendo por la habitacion .la paso de el tiempo .El primero en salir es Light aconpañada por Rainbow Dash pero esta ultima en ves de tener sus ojos rejisos ,los tenia de color azul y tenia un 10% mas de masa muscular

- ahh que es lo que te paso te ves diferente? ...que es lo que le hiciste Light? -dijo Spike

-no le hice nada ,solamente comprove mis teorias y resolbi mis dudas ...ella tiene ¨algo¨ diferente a todos los demas es como un don ,que optienen 1 cada 2 millones de ponis ...y tu amiga Rainbow no iso la exepcion ...lo unico que no le encuentro sentido es que ese ¨don¨ lo habiamos dado por perdido ase mas de 175,000 años ...-dijo Light

-pero ,porque es que tiene los ojos de ese tono y tambien esta mas ...mas musculosa? -pregunto Merari

-simplemente es ese ¨don¨ .Le otorga a el posedor unas cuantas habilidades ,una de ellas serian ,mas fuersa de la comun o de un poni regular y otra seria el copear los dones de otros posedores ,grasias a sus ojos -dijo Light

-y como es que lo optubo si esque eso ¨don¨ estaba perdido -pregunto Spike

-asta ase poco se creia perdido y no se como es que lo consigio pero ...nunca pense que tu amiga seria un portadora de una clase de don tan alta y antugua -dijo Light

-en ese caso significa que soy unica en el mundo mmh -dijo Rainbow Dash

-si pero tanbien ser unica tiene sus consecuensias y sus bentajas -(Rainbow) y...cuales serien sus bentajas -las que acabo de mencionar y sus desbentajas serian que muchos son brugos y saben como quitarte ese ¨don¨ tan expectacular ,pero lo unico malo es que te asesinarian -dijo Light sorprendiendo a Rainbow

-pero porque quisieran asesinarme para que tengan este don tan maravilloso que nadie mas tiene ademas de mi -dijo Rainbow presumiendo un poco al final

-estos tipos se les conosen como los the ambittious son demasiados deviles y es por esa la rason por la que quieren optener poder de otros ,los mas fuertes son tan bien los mas biejos ya que ellos son los que mas an robado las almas o ¨dones¨ de los posedores naturales -dijo Light mientras se escuchaba el estomago de Spike

-jaja esque ya tengo demasiada hambre ...y entonses Rainbow Dash si tienes comida para otras 3 bocas mas -(rainbow) ahh si? -dijo mientras se dirigia a su alcena (no se como se le dijan en otros lugares pero aqui asi le dijo yo a donde guardamos la comida que no se debe mantener fria en el refrigerador) -sii talbes si alcanse para todos -dijo Rainbow Dash

-lo siento pero yo me tengo que retirar -djio Light mientras se bolvia senisas y luego polbo que se lo llevaba el viento para entrar por las fosas nasales de Spike -bueno mas para mi -dijo Spike

en el momento que acabaron de comer Spike se lebanta con merari en su espalda y salen de la casa de Rainbow y se dirigen a la biblioteca -...Spike -que pasa -cres que Pinkie siga enojada con tigo por haberle roto sus tasas de cafe -(Spike traga saliva) je ya no me acordaba de eso ...y si ,creo que si segira enojada con migo ...¿porque preguntas? -es que escuche que Appel Jack hiba a hacer una reunion en la casa de Pinkie para platicar lo de ...Twilight y me preguntaba si me podrias acompañar? -pregunto Merari

en ese momento invade el silensio esa sona -...no lo siento -Dijo con un tono demasiado serio y un poco frio .Merari mejor deside ya no decir nada e ir sola a esa reunion que habia organisado Appel Jack

al llegar a la biblioteca merari se alista y se ba a la casa de Pinkie ,pero Spike se queda en casa recostado en su cama .sierra sus ojos lentamente asta aparecer frente a Light

-hola ...este no ben..-no pudo terminar ya que Light lo interumpio

-si lo se no bienes a entrenar queres una respuesta de el porque Twilight esta con los plout's ...pero aunque ahora no tengas la respuesta ,esta en tus mas profundos recuerdos pero en este caso yo no te puedo ayudar en nada -dijo Light mientras se daba media buelta y se retirava de ese lugar

-pero ...¨buf¨ ...que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me ayudes un poco -pregunto Spike

en ese momento se detiene en seco -sabes algun dia ...algun dia yo no estare en este lugar para apoyarte ni mucho menos para defenderte en las batallas o para hacerte reflexionar sobre tus ideas actuales ..a si que es mejor que empiezes a madurar y volar asia otro nido -dijo Light

-... -_nunca habia pensado en eso ...tal vez tenga razon y nesesito recordar mi pasado y que es lo que ise mal para que me quitaran a Twilght pero por donde enpezar a recordar ...-_penso Spike

**fin **

**como queres que se llame el proximo capitulo que tratara de el pasado de Spike **

**A) Spike el traficante **

**B) el comienzo de Spike (como o el porque enpezo a tomar esa droga) **

**C) la pesadila oculta o perdida **

**eso a sido todo hadios **


End file.
